This invention relates generally to access control devices, and more particularly to electronic access control devices controlled by microprocessors.
An electronic access control device, such as an electronic combination lock or an electronic alarm system, allows the user to activate or deactivate the access control without the use of the conventional key and mechanical lock mechanism. With the development of microprocessor integrated circuits, it is becoming common to implement microprocessor-based control circuitry in electronic access control devices. Electronic access control devices are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,776. In this device, and other common electronic access control devices, a microprocessor is used in combination with a keypad and an electrically programmable read only memory (EPROM). The microprocessor compares the combination entered in the keypad by the operator with the combination stored in the EPROM. If the two combinations match, the microprocessor opens the lock.
There are problems associated with previous electronic access control devices. One area of problems concerns the manufacture of the devices, including the difficulty in programming the non-volatile memory, such as the EPROM, for storing the access code and other useful information for the operation of the device. EPROMs, which usually require parallel programming, interrupt the manufacturing process in that they restrict when the manufacturer can program the device. A manufacturer would prefer to program the access code into the EPROM as the last step in the manufacturing process. However, with parallel EPROMs, burning in the code after the device has manufactured is difficult. After the device is soldered together, the manufacturer must contend with integrated circuit pin clips and must worry about interference with other circuitry on the manufactured device. Further, manufacturing, with known electronic access control devices, requires many pin connections which increase manufacturing cost.
Related to the problems associated with the pin connections of the microprocessor integrated circuit (IC) is the concern of device reliability and ease of use. When the device contains a significant number of pin connections, the reliability of the device decreases. Further, serial access to the EPROM to determine the electronic access code is easier than parallel access in terms of pin connections. When the user forgets or loses the access code in the EPROM, a locksmith could plug into the device and retrieve the access code serially without breaking into the safe. However, with parallel EPROMs, serial access is not available.
One common problem associated with previous electronic locks is their potential vulnerability to tampering. A conventional electronic lock receives an access code via an input device such as a keypad or electronic key reader, verifies the access code, and then energizes a solenoid, relay, motor, or the like to open the lock. This arrangement is vulnerable to tampering because if the control circuit is somehow broken in or removed, one can open the lock by xe2x80x9chot-wiringxe2x80x9d the control lines for activating the lock-opening mechanism.
Another technically challenging problem is related to the need to provide electrical energy to power the operation of the electronic access control device. For many applications, it is desirable to use a portable energy source, such as a battery, to power the access control device. A battery, however, has a rather limited amount of electrical energy stored therein. Thus, it is extremely important to reduce the power consumption of the control circuit and peripheral devices of the access control device to extend the service life of the batteries.
For instance, it is typical to use a solenoid-operated lock in an electronic lock. The power consumed by the solenoid in opening the lock is quite significant. Thus, the battery can be rapidly drained by the repeated operation of the solenoid. As another example, it is common to include a low-battery detection circuit in an electronic lock to provide a warning signal to the user when the battery voltage falls below a predetermined level. The operation of the low-battery detection circuit, however, also consumes electrical energy and contributes to the draining of the battery.
Some electronic locks are provided with electronic keys. When an electronic key is presented to a key reader of an associated electronic lock, it transmits an access code to the electronic lock. By using an electronic key, the user does not have to enter manually the access code by means of a keypad. In certain applications, a remote control unit is used which has a radio transmitter to send the access code to the lock without direct electrical contact with the electronic lock.
Although electronic keys are a convenient feature, they have their associated problems. One problem is related to the unauthorized use of the keys. For example, many hotels provide safes equipped with electronic locks in their hotel rooms. Such safes typically allow the hotel guests to set their own access codes. In cases where the hotel guests forget the access codes they set, the hotel management has to send someone with a master key which has a master access code stored therein to open the safes. There is a danger that such a master key may be used for unauthorized opening of other safes in the hotel.
Another problem associated with the use of an electronic key or a wireless access code transmitter is that the key or the transmitter may be lost easily, or the user may simply forget to bring the key or transmitter. This problem is especially serious if the electronic access control device does not provide other means, such as a keypad, for entering the access code.
It is a general object of the present invention to develop an electronic access control device which is easier to manufacture and more reliable to operate, and provides improved security to prevent tampering or unauthorized access.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic access control device with a non-volatile memory for storing an access code that permits the manufacturer of the device to easily insert the access code into the device and then read out the code for verification.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic access control device that provides significantly enhanced security and reduced vulnerability to tampering as compared to previous electronic locks.
It is an object of the present invention to develop an electronic access control device which has fewer total components and pin connections for smaller device area and greater reliability.
It is another object of the present invention to develop an electronic access control device with a solenoid-operated lock which has reduced power consumption by reducing the power used in operating the solenoid.
It is a related object of the present invention to develop an electronic access control device that has an improved low-battery detection circuit which has minimized energy consumption.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide an electronic alarm system for a bicycle that uses a wireless transmitter for sending an access code for activating and deactivating the alarm system and that is configured to help the rider of the vehicle to prevent losing the transmitter or forgetting to bring the transmitter.
It is another more specific object of the present invention to provide an electronic access control system with a master key for a plurality of remote electronic locks that effectively prevents the unauthorized use of the master key.
The present invention accomplishes these and other objects and overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art. First, there is provided an electronic access control device which reduces the number of pin connections required to manufacture, to read, to program, and to operate the device. The device multiplexes the inputs and outputs of the microprocessor IC so that a single pin can function as an input in one mode and an output in another. The microprocessor determines, based on the mode of operation, whether a pin functions as an input or an output.
The electronic access control device of the present invention has a communication port connected to selected pins of the microprocessor IC for accessing the non-volatile memory for storing an access code. Through the communication port, the manufacturer can interact with the microprocessor to store an access code into the non-volatile memory and retrieve the access code for verification. By virtue of the provision of the communication port, the factory-programmed access code can be saved into the non-volatile memory after the control circuitry is completely assembled.
In one embodiment, the electronic access control device has a microprocessor IC with a plurality of pins, a keypad for inputting user-entered access codes and a non-volatile memory, such as an EEPROM, external of the microprocessor for storing an access code. At least one of the IC pins is connected to both the keypad and the non-volatile memory for receiving the user-entered code from the keypad and transferring data between the IC and the memory.
In accordance with the object of the invention to reduce the vulnerability to tampering, the present invention provides an electronic access control device which has two microprocessors. The first microprocessor is preferably disposed close to the user interface such as a keypad or an electronic key reader. The second microprocessor is preferably disposed close to the lock mechanism and substantially shielded from external access. When the first microprocessor receives a user-entered code, it compares the entered code to a stored access code. If those two codes match, the first microprocessor transmits a special communication code to the second microprocessor. The second IC opens the lock if the transmitted communication code matches a stored communication code. Since the second IC is well protected from external access, the risk of tampering by hard-wiring is significantly reduced.
This dual-microprocessor arrangement is advantageously used in a voice activated access control system which has a first microprocessor circuit having speech recognition capability, and a second microprocessor circuit which carries out a commanded operation when receiving a correct communication code from the first microprocessor circuit. The first microprocessor circuit may include a transmitter for wireless transmission of the communication code.
The dual-microprocessor arrangement is also advantageously used in a motorcycle ignition switch control system for turning on accessories or starting the engine in response to the ignition key position.
The present invention also provides an effective solution to the problem associated with the intensive need for power of the solenoid. In the present invention, the electronic access control device pulses the power to the solenoid so that the overall power consumption in operating the solenoid is lower. Thus, the battery has a longer life and the lock has an increased number of accesses.
In accordance with a related aspect of the present invention, the electronic access control device employs a low-battery detection circuit that is turned off and therefore consumes no electrical power when the microprocessor is in the sleep mode. The low-battery detection circuit uses a combination of a voltage divider and a transistor to compare the battery voltage and the regulated voltage for determining whether the battery voltage is low, and uses another transistor in series with the voltage divider to selectively turn the current through the voltage divider on and off. When the current through the voltage divider is off, the low-voltage detection circuit does not consume electrical energy.
In the case of an electronic access control system with a master key and a plurality of remote electronic locks, the present invention effectively prevents unauthorized use of the master key. In accordance with the present invention, the master key has a master access code and a number of access stored therein. Each of the remote electronic lock has a key reader to communicating with the master key. When an electronic lock detects in the key a correct master access code and a number of access that is at least one, it opens the associated lock and decrements the number of access in the key by one.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic alarm system for a bicycle or a similar manually powered vehicle. The alarm system includes a remote control unit installed in the helmet of the rider of the bicycle, and an electronic alarm installed on the bicycle. The remote control unit has a transmitter for the wireless transmission of control signals to activate or deactivate the alarm on the bicycle. The alarm on the bicycle includes a motion detector for sensing the movement of the bicycle. If the motion detector detects the movement of the vehicle when the electronic alarm is activated, the alarm is set off.
It is a feature of the present invention to mount the remote control in the helmet of the rider of the bicycle. By virtue of this arrangement, the rider is more likely to remember to wear the helmet. The risk of losing the remote control is also substantially eliminated.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent upon reading the following description of the preferred embodiment of the invention and upon reference to the accompanying drawings wherein: